Last week, Vanessa and Nadia decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Luis to time them with a stopwatch. Vanessa sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 45.05 seconds. When it was Nadia's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 25.1 seconds. How much faster was Nadia than Vanessa in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Nadia was than Vanessa, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Vanessa's time - Nadia's time = difference in times. ${4}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ Nadia was 19.95 seconds faster than Vanessa.